


Beauty Contest Spectacular!

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Multi, My years of Pokemon breeding are paying off, Oral Sex, Running Makeup, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Ash isn’t one to turn down a challenge to battle. After all, he can’t become the best if he doesn’t take on all the trainers he can! But when he beats someone who’s got no more money left to give, Serena’s the one to push Ash to take something else as his prize, to everyone’s delight.Commission





	Beauty Contest Spectacular!

**Author's Note:**

> This was great fun to work on! Many thanks to the client for giving me such an entertaining idea!

“Hey, you’re a Pokemon trainer, right?”

The words rang out loud and clear across the forest path, calling Ash’s attention to where he heard them come from, his Pikachu twitching their tail quizzically as they rested on his shoulders. Serena followed his gaze blond locks swaying with the swivel of her neck, blinking and peering into the woods until the speaker showed themselves.

Serena immediately knew she was going to have problems with her.

She was tall, her side-swept hair a softer and more lustrous gold compared to the wheat-blond of the Vaniville girl. The differences didn’t end there. Where Serena was bright-eyed and eager, anticipation for the next exciting thing visible in the twitch of her lips and the flicker of her eyebrows, this woman was smooth, cool, and tranquil, breathing steady and stare focused. Even the extremities of her face, her chin, ears, and nose, had a pointedness to them that suggested an iciness of character.

Of course, she was also dressed much, _much_ more provocatively than Serena. Sure, Serena had quite a bit of exposed thigh between the bottom of her red skirt and her leggings, and her shirt had a bit of a dip and hug to it, but nothing like what the newcomer had. Short shorts that seemed to barely cover the bottom of her rear, a backless tank top that stopped above her belly button. The purse slung over one shoulder seemed to make her look like she was wearing even less, somehow, and it was all shaded in alluring, sensual purple. The bronze bracelets and strapped, shin-exposing boots rounded out the “socialite” look, although Serena could think of some less flattering names for the kinds of people who normally dressed that way. None of which were to be said in proper company.

Ash wasn’t predisposed to such thoughts, and returned her query politely. “Yeah! My name’s Ash, and this is Serena. I’m looking to become the very best trainer in the world!”

The woman smiled warmly, the gesture belying the hardness of her features. “How’s that going?”

“Oh, erm.” Ash rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly less interested in making eye contact. “Well, um, I’ve never won a league. Um, ever, unfortunately. But I’m getting there!”

“Hey, miss.” Serena interjected before Ash could go on a roll. “Not to be rude, but is there something we can help you with?”

“Glad you asked!” The woman flashed Ash a sly smile and reached into her purse, pulling out a familiar red-and-white spherical capsule. “I’d be interested in a match, Ash. Even a Beauty like myself needs to practice with her team, and I’d love to see what such an ambitious Trainer like yourself is capable of doing! So, what do you say?”

She sent a flirtatious wink in Ash’s direction. Serena felt her cheeks grow hot. She wasn’t really the jealous sort, but something about the Beauty-class trainer irked her. Maybe it was her cool confidence, the way she seemed everything that Serena was and _more_. Taller, flirtier, more curvaceous, more level-headed...

The height difference was _really_ getting to her. Surely Serena couldn’t be _that_ short...could she? Why was this bugging her so much, anyway?

“Actually, we’re-”

“Absolutely! I know there’s a clearing nearby, want to go there?” Ash cut her off, raising an eager fist and raring to go. Serena shot him a glare, but he didn’t notice.

“Sounds good!” The Beauty followed them to a circle in the woods where the sun shone freely down onto the forest floor, no leaf-heavy branches to block them.

“Ladies first.” Ash tilted his head towards the Beauty. Grinning, she clicked the release on her first Pokeball with her thumb and threw it towards him.

“Roserade, let’s go!”

* * *

Togekiss wheezed, struggling to stay aloft, wings getting slower and slower. The Beauty couldn’t bear to see her poor friend in such pain and clicked open her Pokeball, recalling her final Pokemon.

“You win. Good job.” The disappointment in her voice was palpable, but she kept her head high and extended a hand to Ash for him to shake. He returned her gesture, squeezing her fingers in his own and nodding in approval.

“Good game! You’re better than you think!”

“You really think so?” The Beauty asked, glancing over at Ash’s Pikachu as they bounded off into the brush. They were an intelligent enough Pokemon to wander off on their own when the humans started talking, knowing when it was good to come back for cuddles, training, praise and petting.

“Yeah! You had a good mix of types and team roles. Roserade, Milotic, Skarmory, Salazzle, Flygon, Togekiss...a lot of really excellent coverage and support! I definitely wasn’t expecting a Toxic Spikes opener, or the second hazard layer with Skarmory! Heck, a Marvel Scale Milotic...I thought for _sure_ that Volt Tackle would take them out in one shot, but I underestimated the fortitude and durability of a burned Milotic!” Ash listed off names and praise breathlessly, swept away in the thrill of a good fight and the chance to analyze it. 

“Thanks! You and that Pikachu especially have an amazing bond, but all of your Pokemon adore you even more than mine love me. You deserved the win. I’ve never seen such aggression and persistence! You kept me on the back foot the whole time, that’s for sure.”

“Nah, it was close!”

“Excuse me?” Serena’s voice rang out, interrupting the two lest the praise and modesty continue on all day. She was ready to be away from this woman who irritated her so. Thankfully, Ash had won, but it _had_ been close, and Serena was mortified when the woman revealed she was playing with a full deck. Or, rather, a full team of six: almost _nobody_ did that on the road, for some reason!

“This is all very sweet,” she continued, tapping her foot, “But Ash and I have places to be, things to do.”

“We do?”

“ _Yes_.” Serena’s tone brooked no argument. “So collect your winnings and let’s head out. Nice to meet you, lady.”

“Winnings?” The Beauty reached her free hand into her purse, fishing around for something...and her adrenaline-flushed cheeks suddenly paled. “Oh, no. I _knew_ I forgot something…”

“What is it?” Ash kept his grip on her hand, concerned.

“I, um. I think I forgot my wallet in the Pokemon Center.” She withdrew her hand from her purse. “Yeah, I don’t have any money on me…”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ash released her hand and patted her on the shoulder. “It was a good battle. That’s all that matters, right?”

“ _Excuse me_?” Serena refused to believe her voice was ever capable of reaching a “shrill” tone, but the octave she hit was dangerously close. “Nuh-uh, Ash. If you want to be the best, you need to prove that you’re not going to let yourself be walked all over.”

“Serena, I can stand up for myself. This isn’t about being a doormat, it’s-”

“That’s _exactly_ what this is about!” Serena strode over to where the two other Trainers were standing and glared at the both of them. “You’re going to be a world-class Pokemon Trainer, Ash. And that’s going to need money, time, and effort. So if you’re not getting money out of this, you really should get something else, don’t you think?”

“Well…” Ash had to admit she had a point. He didn’t want to get a reputation for being a post-battle-pushover (his multiple league failures notwithstanding), and becoming a Master would take a lot of resources. “What else could she give me?”

“I think she has an idea of what I’m talking about. Don’t you?”

Serena was right. Even as she’d realized that she had no money, the Beauty had begun to think of payment alternatives if Ash pressed the issue. The question was, would Ash go that far? And if he didn’t, would she try to get him to?

The possibilities flitted in and out of consideration before something clicked.

No money. No supplies. Which meant...

“Really? Serena, what’s gotten into you?”

“Hey, I’m not the only one thinking it.”

“She’s right.” The Beauty silenced them, putting a hand on the wrist that Ash had on her shoulder. “I was thinking of the same thing.”

“...So do you _want_ me to?” Ash kept his hand on the Beauty’s shoulder. He hadn’t noticed it before, but her skin was very, very soft, and pleasantly warm against his fingers. He could get used to that.

“I, um. Maybe.” A pause. “Yes. It was a fun battle, and you’re...well, you’re _very_ handsome, Ash. I can’t think of many other people I’d rather do this with.”

“ _Finally_.” Serena felt the envy and bitterness start to fade, but only slightly. “Well, you heard her, Ash. Get to it. This’ll be fun.”

He didn’t do or say anything for a long moment. When he finally made his answer clear, it wasn’t with words...but with increasing pressure on the Trainer’s body with his palm, pushing her down to her knees. She relented, letting herself fall until her face was at crotch-level with Ash’s pants. Her teeth caught on the waistband, pulling them with her and exposing his boxers as Ash kept the pressure up on her shoulder.

She released his pants from between her teeth, looked up, and blinked. Ash’s considerable erection was straining _hard_ against his underclothing, and she’d opened her mouth to comment on its size when he opened the top button and let his dick flop out, smacking against her cheek.

The first thing that hit her was the heady, salty scent of his sweat. Ash had been walking most of the day, and his length had had plenty of time to protest its confinement. Now that it was hard and out, it couldn’t _wait_ to fill a hot, eager hole, but it’d have to wait a bit longer.

The Beauty, from her lowered position, instead lifted herself up to plant a trail of kisses along Ash’s balls, nuzzling her chin into his pubic hair and licking along the folds of his scrotum. He was so hot and hard against her cheek, breathing so hoarsely above her, that even though she was the subservient one here it was hard to feel anything other than powerful. _She_ was doing this to Ash, driving him wild with her worship of his nutsack, and she hadn’t even sucked on his balls yet. She remedied this immediately, cupping both of Ash’s nuts between her lips, rolling them against her tongue, tapping them with her teeth if only to see how he’d react.

Ash barely avoided biting his tongue, he was concentrating so hard on the sight below him. The golden-haired woman, elegant and refined, now reduced to worshipping his dick. It was a good look for her, and a valuable calling inthe world: perhaps it wasn’t as demeaning as Serena might have thought. The Beauty certainly seemed to be having fun. But he wanted more, and so he pushed her off with no small reluctance, lining the head of his dick up with her open mouth. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, pleading, tongue extended and jaw relaxed while he started to slip his cockhead between her lips.

If her mouth on his nuts had been great, this was _incredible_. The Beauty’s mouth was wonderfully accommodating, her tongue a pillow for the underside of Ash’s shaft, her teeth grazing and rubbing against the skin, her breath whirling across his wet dick. He started a slow, steady pace, sliding his dick a few inches into her mouth, then back out, reveling in how she felt dragging against his length, tongue flicking and encircling his cockhead when he was mostly withdrawn, then resting against the bottom of his dick when he was buried balls-deep in her face.

The blowjob was glorious and it was slow, and Ash and his partner were fine with that.

Serena wasn’t.

“Ash! If you want to take your prize, you’re going to have to be a bit more _forceful_. Just a tad!” The Beauty had absolutely no warning before she felt fingers curling into her hair, painfully pulling against her scalp and jerking her off of Ash’s dick until just the tip remained inside. Without any ceremony, Serena shoved the Beauty forward until the blonde's nose mashed against Ash’s stomach, the air, precum and saliva jolting down her mouth and throat with a weight _gluk!_ She gagged powerfully against Ash, eyes shut tight and makeup running down her cheeks as Serena fucked her face onto Ash’s cock, mouth no longer able to contain the overabundance of liquid that was swirling around in it. Drool streamed down from the sides of the Beauty’s lips, from the space between her teeth and Ash’s dick, but it never occurred to her to bite down or try to pull away. The former was unconscionable, the latter out of her reach thanks to Serena’s surprisingly powerful grip.

So she stayed along for the ride, doing her best to keep her throat clear of drool and dutifully attending to Ash with her tongue and lips however she was able: a flick here along the underside of his shaft here, a kiss there around the base there, sometimes even just a moan or a gulp around his girth to let him know that she was all right...and to let Ash benefit from the sensation of her variating throat on his engulfes cock.

If it had felt good before when it was slow and gentle, Ash was absolutely awestruck by how _great_ fucking the Beauty’s face was. Sure, Serena was taking the wheel, but the woman sucking down his dick was doing a great job of rolling with it, diligently pleasuring him however she could. mostly that just meant gagging, moaning, and swallowing around his sensitive cockhead.

“You want to know something, lady? I can suck down Ash’s cum _just fine_. Let’s see if you’re better than me in _that_ department!” Serena blustered, pushing the Beauty against Ash’s crotch even harder than before. She saw the telltale buckle of Ash’s knees that told her he was close, and helped him cross the finish line.

“Look at her face, Ash. Feel her throat around your dick. Now, feed her your cream! Pump your load between her lips! She’ll gulp it down and ask for more!”

It was quite a sight. The Beauty’s makeup was streaming down her cheeks onto her tank-top and upper chest, her lipstick smudging onto the sides of her mouth, color smearing across her chin and Ash’s length, both leaving long streaks acriss their skin. Her throat bobbed with a particularly forceful contraction, and Ash erupted.

His free hand joined Serena’s on the Beauty’s head, pulling her down so her nose tickled the tangle of his pubic hair. Wild, furious spurts of cum blasted down her throat, some small amount shooting back and bubbling out of her left nostril, the rest careening down to her stomach. He pulled back, slightly, letting the final shots paint her mouth, mixing with her drool into a slurry of liquid.

“Swallow it down.” Serena ordered, and the woman complied with a gulp around Ash’s length. He withdrew, still hard, and she coughed and hacked, breathing in huge gulps of air. Her face was a mess, hair matted with the iron grips of Serena and Ash, forehead red from the pulling of her hair, makeup dribbling and smearing every way across her flushed, red-hued skin. She looked utterly _used_. But when she met Ash’s eyes, exhaustion and weariness didn’t come to him in her gaze.

Instead, he saw what he knew he’d been hoping for. She wanted more.

“So, the high and mighty Beauty Trainer is just a slut for cock after all.” Serena chortled. In hindsight, now that some of the aggression was out of her system she could recognize just how much of massive bitch earlier she was being. That didn't stop her from continuing. “I bet you want even more, don’t you?”

A pause. The Beauty’s eyes weren’t yet dulled over in the glassy-eyed-look of a truly cockdrunk and broken woman, but she was definitely frazzled. Enough to nod and moan a response. “Yes. _Please_.”

“Well, I don’t wanna keep a lady waiting. What do you say, Ash?”

He was already divesting himself of his shirt, only replying when it was off and tossed to the side, landing in the grass, revealing him in all of his broad-chested, hair-strewn and muscular glory.

“As soon as she’s ready, I’m all for it.” His dick throbbed, as if in encouragement.

“Let’s get you prepped, then. You won’t be needing these for now.” With a grunt, Serena grabbed the Beauty’s tank top and pulled up, the loose clothing slipping over her head, revealing her chest, bound in a purple bra. Of course, her tits were bigger than Serena’s, but Serena tried to ignored her jealousy. The Beauty’s breasts popped free from their constraints, modest but still full, and certainly a handful.

Her shorts came next, pulled down with an unlatching of her belt and some angular wriggling to get them over her waist. Ash was hoping she’d be able to keep the boots on, but they were too big of an obstacle to removing her pants, so they had to go, discarded like the rest. Only her panties remained, and Serena didn’t bother to pull them down gently. With a _snap_ , she grabbed a string and pulled, tearing and ripping the panties off of the Beauty, finally removing the last obstacle to total nudity.

Serena and Ash circled the woman, perusing her like a prize statue, making note of every feature they could. The way her left ass cheek wobbled just a bit more than her right when it was slapped, the smooth, bare skin above her cunt, the sensitive spots beneath the overhang of her tits. Everything was ready to go, which meant that one of them had to make the first move. It was, again, Ash.

“Turn around and bend over.” He intoned with a gentleness that belied the force behind his statement. It was an order, a delicately spoken one, but an order nonetheless. Ash was in control, and he was going to get his dick wet, but he wasn't going to sacrifice his inherent goodness in the process. The Beauty was happy to comply as she spun around and, slowly bent onto her hands and knees, her ass quivering and smooth in the sun, forming a perfectly rounded shadow on the grass. Her cunt, puffy and slick and dripping with how _ready_ she was, rested below, waiting for what it knew to be close to fill it.

“ _Fuck_ me,” she begged, burying her face into the grass, sticking her ass and pussy up higher for Ash to access. “ _Please_.” She was hot, almost too hot, body burning for the release she knew would come when Ash stuffed her with that thick, hefty dick. He didn’t leave her waiting. The first thing she felt was one of his hands on her ass, tracing the shape of her buttocks, then trailing along her spine and stopping at the small of her back. Then, another hand, brushing her thigh on its way to grabbing his cock to line it up. And, finally, there he was, pushing in, spreading her wide around him and _fuck_ , he’s so thick and so hot and so _there_ that she’s almost about to cum from just this initial penetration as he sinks more and more of that delicious shaft into her…

“Didn’t forget about me, did you?” Serena’s voice called out, teasing and much more agreeable than before. The Beauty had, in fact, forgotten that she was there: that was a common byproduct of being speared on a cock as mighty as Ash’s, and her concentration on Serena’s interruption faltered again when Ash’s balls tapped her clitoral hood. He was in, all the way, knocking on the deepest part of her cunt that he’d probably ever touch with the head of his dick. Serena wouldn’t have blamed her for losing focus.

A hand tapped the Beauty’s prostrated head, and she chanced a glance up. Serena had disrobed herself and was standing above the Beauty, cunt dripping with arousal. Seeing that her fellow woman’s attention was successfully on her, Serena slipped to her knees, then leaned back onto her butt, holding herself up with her hands on the grass, thighs around the Beauty’s head. Serena’s pussy was right in front of her, and it was just too delicious-looking…

Serena didn’t even need to ask. The woman between her and Ash simply dove forward and gave her a long, slow lick from bottom to top, running the muscle along her dark-blonde pubic hair. The Beauty found herself occupied at two ends, with her mouth beginning to suck and slurp at Serena’s pussy and Ash beginning to speed up behind her, just slightly, enough so that she rocked back and forth while he wrapped her inner walls around his dick.

The friction was glorious. Ash was thick enough that he could feel her all around him, sucking and quivering and hugging at him as he sawed his cock in and out, pumping his hips forward and back, eager to bring himself over the edge. Serena was whining softly now, thighs quivering as the woman between them lapped and slurped away at her, dragging her tongue up her slit and prodding inward on the downstroke. Her earlier attitude had melted away: getting eaten out had that kind of effect on her, and the sight of the blonde-haired woman he was wrapping around his dick burying her face between Serena’s thighs was proving to be more than he could bear, to say nothing of how tightly she was sucking him into her cunt, or how her breasts pillowed up against the grass, or how her ass slammed backwards against his stomach, shockwaves rippling along the skin of her butt and rolling up her lower back.

He didn’t warn the Trainer. Why would he? She knew what she’d signed up for when she’d elected to take his dick in lieu of prize money, although Ash was well aware that the situation had been more complicated than that and that he’d have more than a few regrets afterwards at how easily he’d let himself get pushed around. He was a naturally courteous person, and such effrontery didn’t become him. Even so, he remained silent as to the closeness of his orgasm, such that it surprised even him when he felt the warmth burn hot in his groin and the tension snap, prompting him to bury his cock as deep inside the Beauty as he could and dump his load.

Ash came, pumping the fattest, hottest load he could remember into her cunt, gripping her ass hard enough to leave deep red marks in her skin. His balls eagerly emptied their best into her, filling her with warm, wet, white spunk, plastering her insides with his thick cumshot. Her lips and tongue were occupied, but he could tell she was moaning, almost shrieking against Serena’s cunt, hips rolling and legs kicking as she spasmed and came around his cumming cock.

For Serena, the sight of Ash filling up the other Trainer with his climax, an experience she’d been on the receiving end of more than a few times, was just what she needed. Combined with the Beauty’s diligent cunt-licking and attentiveness to her clit, Serena was left crying out and digging one hand into the woman’s hair, holding her close as she squirted onto her makeup-smeared face, clear fluid running down the sides of her thighs and her partner’s chin.

The Beauty wasn’t sure what to think as Ash panted atop her, cock still impossibly hard and unyielding inside of her. He didn’t move to pull out, even as Serena scooted away from the Beauty to give her room to breath and recover. Her cunt was absolutely _drenched_ with her arousal and filled with Ash’s spunky gift, and it had nowhere to go but her most fertile depths.

Wait…

“Inside!” She cried out in a mix of shock and disbelief. “Y-you came inside!”

“Yeah?” Ash didn’t seem that concerned. “Where else did you think it was going to go?” He wasn’t being callous: he simply didn’t see any reason why his load _shouldn’t_ end up giving her inner walls a white paint job.

“But...but I might get pregnant! I’m not on any contraceptives!” The undercurrent of her voice rang with a touch of horror, even if she didn’t make any moves to scramble away and vacate the cream from her cunt. She had to admit, the idea was...a little exciting. And Ash’s cum was so very warm and filling inside of her.

“Huh. Hadn’t thought of that.” Serena interjected, moving a hand to tap her clit before withdrawing and tensing her shoulders: she was still quite sensitive from her last climax. “Well, Ash? What do you think?”

Ever reasonable and coming down from the high of his ejaculation, Ash immediately offered the most sensible solution he could think of. “There’s a Pokemon Center nearby, if you want us to get something. They’re smart enough to carry the necessary precautions and treatments.”

A silence followed. The Beauty opened and closed her mouth several times. She wanted so badly to respond affirmatively, to beg them to help her get to the eternal refuge of the Pokemon Center and wipe the possibility of any eternal ramifications of this from her life. But another part of her, a a deep, primal desire that she knew she had, but never wanted to acknowledge, was crying out for a different reply. For the one that would satisfy the craving that nearly everyone had.

“I…Actually, well…” She trailed off. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

Serena started to chuckle, then let it escalate into a high, rolling laugh. “Ah. So what you’re saying is that, actually, you _want_ Ash to pump you so full of cum that there’s no chance you’re _not_ getting knocked up? Is _that_ what you’re implying?”

The Beauty blushed and turned away from Serena, and the younger Trainer knew she had her answer. Her laughter rose into a cackle, then died back down as she wiped a tear from her eye and snorted.

“Oho! So, our Beauty trainer’s looking to get a baby put in her from our dear, sweet, darling Ash. What do you think of that, Ash? Hrm?” She was having a _bit_ too much fun, running her hands along the inside her sweaty thighs, awaiting his command. Ash didn’t respond immediately, taking in the scene, trying to assess. The Beauty below him, her ass still flush against his pelvis, her breasts still squishing against the ground, her cunt still gripping his cock tightly, the profile of her sweaty, ruined face.

There wasn’t a right answer, not really. Ash would be perfectly justified in ending it here, in minimizing the risks and dealing with things pragmatically. But he already knew what he’d choose.

He didn’t confirm his decision verbally, but his actions made it clear. Without withdrawing from the Beauty, he grasped her by the thigh and turned her so she faced him, blushing and wheezing, but still meeting his eyes with confidence. Her tits flattened against her chest from the changed gravity, and he pulled her legs up to rest them against his shoulders. She gasped, and Ash smiled down at her reassuringly as he leaned forward, pushing her legs down until they formed an acute angle respective to her torso, the back of her thighs pressing against his own.

Ash didn’t know _what_ it was about this position, but something about it seemed to add to the gravity of what he knew he was trying: fertilizing the woman below him. It was more like a wrestling press than anything, but suited to mating rather than combat. The idea was amusing enough to draw a chuckle from him.

“What…” The Beauty was cut off as Ash jerked his hips forward into her, balls slapping against her asshole as he buried himself even deeper than before. The new angle of penetration let his cock rub and grind against spots neither knew his dick would be able to touch, and she had no idea how to respond to such an assault upon her inner walls.

“Way to go, Ash!” Serena called out, returning a hand to her clit, rubbing in a circle as she beheld him atop the Beauty, sliding his dick in and out of her cunt. “Breed that bitch!” Perhaps a little unnecessary, but Ash could use all the encouragement he could get. And she was going to let herself be a little self-indulgent with the dirty talk.

Duly motivated, Ash sped up, the strokes of his length turning into thrusts, then slams as he let the idea of impregnating the Beauty drive him onward. His nuts swung with such force that he’d probably end up bruising her butt, but he didn’t think she’d care: the gentle, affirmative eye contact they’d momentarily shared was gone. In its place was a wild-eyed, glazed look, wide-open mouth, and hanging tongue that told him that her hold on the situation was rapidly evaporating, as was her control over her own thoughts and direction.

So he did what anyone would expect him to. He kept going, kept thrusting and slamming and pounding into her with such force that he knew he’d ache when it was done. This “mating press” was a bit awkward on the legs, but he was having too much fun with it to stop now.

“M-more!” The Beauty spoked in a wavering voice, punctuated by his thrusts and jabs into her with the girthy prick that was costing her her mind. She wasn’t sure what her plans were anymore, what she’d hoped to accomplish outside of getting railed out of coherent thought. She only knew she wanted more, more cock, more cum, more force in and against her, and more chances to get pregnant with Ash’s child.

“ _Fuck me_!” She cried out, mewling and rolling with his movements, trying to maximize the cock inside her at all times. She was barely aware of Serena off to the side, her world reduced to a dick in her cunt, some balls against her skin, and Ash’s face and body looming over her. The presence was both comforting and intimidating, but she was happy to be on the receiving end of it. She couldn’t imagine she’d be happy if she didn’t experience this every day. The snapping of her consciousness, however temporary, was dizzyingly arousing in its robbing of her agency, and her orgasm crept up on her so subtly that she only noticed it when she felt the walls of her cunt clamp down on Ash’s dick.

And he kept going.

_Slap slap slap_ went his testicles against her butt, full of the load that promised a child. Serena was almost put off by the Beauty’s obvious descent, but the sight of Ash reducing her to such straits was well worth it. She’d been fingering herself vigorously to the sight, and anticipating Ash’s eruption left her squirming and whining in the throes of masturbatory completion.

“Pound me!”

_Slap slap slap_

She was more right than she thought. Ash couldn’t speed up, couldn’t go deeper, but that didn’t matter. He was almost there. The idea of the woman below him, swollen with his child, his indelible mark upon her and the world, was nearly better than the tightness of her cunt, the distant look on her stained face, or the way her breasts heaved and shook with their every action.

“Breed me, Ash! Knock me up, put a baby in me, pump your cum into me, impregnate me! Just cum in me, p _lease_!”

_Slap slap slap_

Ash’s vision shrank to a pinpoint, as did his tactile sensation, the sheer intensity of his climax forcing his other senses to dull as he devoted all his energy to cumming. His load was massive, and for a moment he lost control, knees buckling and forcing him to hold himself up with his hands. He was still buried comfortably inside her, but a bit less deep: he’d been hosing down her cunt, not shooting directly into her womb. That was fine with him, since she had plenty of pussy left to fill, and he’d be loathe to deny her the pleasure of being wrapped around his dick and driving him to cum over and over. They certainly weren’t done, and he was somehow still hard. He’d never enjoyed this level of stamina before, and he hoped this wouldn’t be the last time. Hopefully his erection would go down when he was finally done, otherwise this blessing would very, very quickly become a curse.

For now, though, she looked utterly wasted, breath rattling against her throat, voice hoarse from crying out words he’d barely heard. He was worried that if he pulled out, his cum would escape, wasting his effort. And besides, he’d failed to blast in her as deep as he could.

And so, somehow still erect, he flipped the Beauty atop him, eager for her to take some of their pleasure into their own hands as he prepared to fuck her again.

* * *

When it was finished, Ash and Serena and the Beauty were coated in a mixture of sweat and cum, though most of the latter was buried deep inside of the older female Trainer. Ash had blasted at least two more loads into her, but he wasn’t sure exactly. It had all become a blur before too long.

It didn’t matter, though. He had an idea that would ensue future opportunities.

“So, here’s what I’m thinking.”

“Mhm?” The Beauty acknowledged him, head still foggy from her prior experience. She’d regained some of her senses, but the world was still draped in mist and cottony obstruction. More time would be needed to fully regain her faculties, but it sounded like a conversation was brewing. She needed to clear her head, fast.

“That was _really_ fun. I don’t want this to be the last time it happens.”

“Me neither.”

“So...how about you tag along, at least for a while?” Ash gestured to Serena, then back to himself. “We can do this whenever, and train during the times when we’re not. I’m sure Serena won’t mind.”

“Excuse me?” The woman in question stepped in, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t I get a say?”

“Well, you _did_ kind of start this…”

“And?”

“All right, all right. What do you think, Serena?” Ash raised his hands in a placating gesture, smiling at the Beauty on the grass.

“You’re asking us to drag her along. Well…”

“Yeah?”

“If you’d asked me _before_ you fucked her, I’d have said 'hell no'. But now, though...I think it’ll be fun, assuming she wants to go along with it. What do you say, lady?”

The Beauty blinked confusion out of her mind, trying to properly consider her options.

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds like Ash has a new traveling companion...and a new cumdump! Seems like a mutually beneficial arrangement, though.
> 
> If you liked this, considering following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


End file.
